


A not so merry Christmas play

by Enolaholmes468



Category: Nativity! (Movies - Isitt)
Genre: Anxiety, Panic Attacks, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolaholmes468/pseuds/Enolaholmes468
Summary: Mr. Maddens is so mad at Mr.Poppy for lying and he can’t take it anymore, he needs a break.TW: Panic attacks
Kudos: 7





	A not so merry Christmas play

Mr. Maddens had had to sit through so many auditions and lie to so many hopeful kids. This was not what teaching was meant to be like, why did he have to end up with such a buffoon as a teaching assistant? He was sitting on his couch alone his hands wrapped around his knees as his mind raced at 100mph, what had he done? He had caused all of this because he was embarrassed of his life, he felt stupid for the way he acted around Gordon he was just so infuriating.

Suddenly it wasn’t just his mind racing it was his heart too. He was shaking and taking deep breaths but he felt like he was drowning, he couldn’t breathe. He felt like the room was too small, he had an overwhelming urge to get out, he ran into his back garden, gasping for air. The cold air touched his too warm face and he slowly started to cool down. He sat outside staring at the stars for a while and took slow deep breaths until he felt calmer. He went back into the house and since it was so late he went to bed, he was exhausted but it took a while for him to calm down enough to sleep.

The next day he got up and ready for school, he went in and tried to teach a lesson or two despite Mr.Poppy’s yammering. Then he gave in and they went to rehearse the play, the kids were so excited about Hollywood and becoming famous. It was most little kids dream after all. He had so many hearts to break with the news that it was all a lie. No one cared that they were putting on a nativity play. He listened as they sang their hearts out, most of them so badly out of tune. He looked at Mr. Poppy, his mind started racing his vision tunnelled he felt faint, he couldn’t breathe it felt like someone was sitting in his chest. He walked out of the room at a quickened pace. He got outside the hall and lent on the wall trying to breathe, he was shaking so much he felt trapped. Trapped in this lie, trapped in his head, trapped in this anxious thought cycle. He would always overthink everything and blow it out of proportion but this time it didn’t feel like it was all in his head. He had messed up badly. He needed a day off to relax and not stress about the play and Hollywood. 

Mr. Poppy came out of the hall and went over to   
Mr. Maddens. “Is everything ok? One minute we were watching the kids and the next you had gone.” Mr.Poppy said a hint of concern in his usually cheerful voice. “Actually,” Mr.Maddens said “No, everything is not ok, I think I have a fever.” Mr.Poppy put his hand against Mr.Maddens cheek, it felt unusually warm and sweaty. “I think you might be right,” Mr.Poppy sighed. Mr. Maddens wondered for a minute how he had fooled the teaching assistant and then remembered that panic attacks can exhibit fever like symptoms. He went to the headteacher’s office and explained that he wasn’t feeling well and was sent home.

He got home and sighed in relief he sank into the couch cushions, he had never been so happy to see them and he wasn’t actually feeling physically ill. He didn’t feel like he was coping though, he felt like he was drowning under the waves of everyone’s expectations and he was worried about loosing his job if the truth was found out. He took a deep breath trying to calm the building anxiety and picked up the phone. He called his mother, he told her he wasn’t feeling well and she offered to come over and look after him. He accepted the offer and got into his pyjamas, he grabbed his duvet and lay on the sofa. His mother arrived shortly after he had settled on the couch, she came into the house to find Mr.Maddens asleep on the sofa. She touched his cheek and thought it was far too warm to be healthy, he was definitely ill. He woke up and looked at his mother, “Sorry, must have fallen asleep,” he croaked quietly. His mother gave him a look of pity and told him how important sleep was.

The truth was Mr.Maddens was exhausted from all the panic attacks, if that’s what they were. He was glad to be given the chance to just sleep knowing someone was coming to help him. He now knew someone was there for him. 

He started coughing weakly as he realised he wasn’t exhibiting the usual signs of a fever.  
He was going to get caught if he didn’t keep this up. The coughing worked his mother came over with camomile tea and honey, he drank it slowly acting as though his throat was really sore. His mother gave him some throat sweets to suck and told him to go back to sleep, he did as he was told. 

At about 4pm there was a knock at the door, it was Mr.Poppy. “Hi, I’ve come to see Mr.Maddens, he said he wasn’t feeling well and left work early.” He explained to Mr Madden’s mother, she invited him in and led him to where Mr.Maddens (Paul) was lying, asleep on the sofa. He stirred and on noticing Mr.Poppy sat up quickly which resulted in a coughing fit. Mr.Poppy sat there awkwardly whilst Mr.Maddens finished coughing. “I knew something was wrong you seemed off all morning, then when you stormed out of rehearsal, you looked so pale. Except for your cheeks they were red, you’re voice was a little hoarse as well. ‘From all the crying’ Mr.Maddens thought. At that point his mother interjected by confirming there was indeed something not right as the poor man had a fever. Mr.Poppy claimed he had to get home to meet some friends and left.

Mr.Maddens enjoyed an evening of tv and soup, he didn’t have to lift a finger his mother did it all for him, which made him feel guilty for lying to her. When it came time for Paul to go to bed his mother insisted on him having an early night. Paul agreed it was a good idea and went straight to bed. ‘Goodness,’ Paul’s mother thought, ‘he must be ill he always argues with me when I tell him to go to bed.’ 

The next morning Paul woke up, he groaned and picked up his phone. In his croakiest voice he claimed he was too ill for work today and then he went back to sleep. His mother had overheard and went to make him food and made sure she had everything to look after Paul effectively. Paul spent the day with his mother looking after him and making him soup. Soon nightfall came and he went to bed feeling well rested. He slept all night and when his alarm went off the next morning he went into work as usual. He felt refreshed and ready to face the challenges of the day. Mr.Poppy was really nice, he was obviously concerned about Mr.Maddens when he was off and kept an extra close eye on him the entire day. Everyone so often he coughed and he looked quite tired but he seemed ok. 

Mr.Poppy sighed in relief, he could not do this for long without Mr.Maddens. Mr.Maddens was ready to make Hollywood happen no matter what it took.


End file.
